


N°7, Do you?

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Light Angst, M/M, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ha il vizio di mangiare gelato nel mezzo della notte. Tony ha solo il vizio di non dormire e bere troppo caffè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°7, Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> E torno con un paio di altri aggiornamenti a questa serie. Durante la giornata di domenica si è tenuto un event su un gruppo di facebook (quello menzionato nelle ff con il titolo Fandom Pills che sono nel mio profilo) e sono riuscita a scrivere su un paio di punti della mia lista per la SCREW challenge. Avviso che questi fill sono stati scritti in un tempo molto limitato e ricontrollati al volo subito dopo esser stati scritti, quindi è altamente probabile ci siano più errori. Mi scuso per questo, se li vedete e avete voglia di farlo, segnalateli pure che provvedo a sistemare.  
> Il link al regolamento della SCREW per chi è interessato. <https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/>  
> E ora vi lascio a leggere questa schifezza. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: Prompt del Drabble SunDay:Tony/Steve, in cui tutti vivono nella stark tower e Steve ha il vizio di mangiare gelato nel mezzo della notte. Tony ha solo il vizio di non dormire e bere troppo caffè.

_7\. “_ _You don't care at all, do you?"_

 

Tony aveva smesso di prestare attenzione all'orario più o meno a 12 anni, quando passava la maggior parte del suo tempo a costruire cose per evitare di pensare.

Con gli anni la cosa era solo peggiorata e i litri di caffè che consumava nell'arco di una giornata avevano finito col migliorare la sua resistenza; ormai riusciva a passare almeno 4 giorni senza dormire. Tony la considerava quasi una cosa positiva, nonostante chiunque altro pensasse semplicemente che Stark sarebbe morto fin troppo giovane per colpa di tutta quella caffeina.

Lui non badava molto a quella gente, principalmente perchè ora oltre ad essere un genio multimilionario, era anche un supereroe con un'armatura alimentata da un arc reactor impiantato nel suo petto, quindi era sicuro al 100% di essere in grado badare a sé stesso.

Certo non si aspettava, comunque, che il suo vagabondare notturno alla ricerca di un caffè lo avrebbe fatto inciampare in Captain America che mangiava gelato seduto sull'isola della cucina alle tre passate del mattino.

“A quanto pare anche tu cedi alle tentazioni umane.” esclamò con tono divertito, Steve che finalmente notava la sua presenza e si voltava per fissarlo in malo modo.

“Sono le tre del mattino, Tony, pensavo fossi andato a dormire.” rispose solo il leader degli Avengers continuando a mangiare il gelato direttamente dalla confezione.

“Ci ho provato, ma appena ho appoggiato la testa sul cuscino mi è venuta un'idea fantastica per delle nuove frecce per Barton.” spiegò solo facendo partire la macchinetta del caffè. Forse Tony avrebbe dovuto aggiornare uno dei suoi “assistenti da laboratorio” incorporandoci all'interno una macchinetta; salire in cucina per avere del caffè appena fatto era una scocciatura.

“O forse potresti semplicemente comprare una macchinetta per il laboratorio?” rispose Steve.

Tony lo fissò perplesso. “L'ho detto ad alta voce o hai sviluppato una qualche forma di lettura del pensiero, Cap?” chiese.

Il biondo rise appena, continuando a mangiare.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, prima che Steve parlasse di nuovo. “Non ti importa per niente, non è vero?”

Tony, che stava finalmente versando il caffè appena fatto in una tazza, sbuffò e si sbrigò per cercare di battere in ritirata prima dell'arrivo dell'ennesima ramanzina sulle sue cattive abitudini. E lui che pensava le cose tra loro avessero iniziato ad andare meglio...

“Come se potessi dirmi qualcosa sulla mia routine, Rogers. Sono cosa, quasi le 4 del mattino e tu sei qui a mangiare gelato!”

“Non parlavo dell'orario.”

“Lo so, lo so! Come Pepper, Rhodey e mezzo mondo prima e dopo di loro, vuoi solo ricordarmi quanto sia scandaloso che non mi prenda cura della mia salute e blah blah blah! Conosco il discorso a memoria e no, non è una questione di importarmi o meno. Non riesco a dormire se mi passa per la testa qualche idea, okay?”

Steve sospirò. “Ma il punto è che davvero non ti interessa della tua salute. Non ti interessa nulla di te stesso.”

Tony sbuffò, deciso ad andarsene con tutta la caraffa di caffè pur di evitare di dover salire in cucina e rischiare di inciampare di nuovo in Steve per quella nottata. Cap gli aveva anche rovinato il buon umore...

Steve lo prese per il polso e lo bloccò.

“Non ti sto sgridando Tony, sto solo constatando la realtà. E ammettendo di averti giudicato male quel giorno sull'Helicarrier.” continuò col suo discorso. In compenso, Stark lo fissò perplesso, ancora mezzo voltato verso l'uscita, ma meno propenso a filarsela a gambe levate.

“Sei troppo impegnato a preoccuparti del resto del mondo per badare a qualcosa di poco importante come te. Non sei egoista, nascondi solo la tua debolezza dietro il menefreghismo. Eppure da quando siamo qui tutti alla Stark Tower, non hai fatto altro che badare a noi e alla ricostruzione di New York.”

Tony fece un cenno vago con le spalle, come a farsi scivolare addosso tale affermazione. In fondo Tony cercava solo di rendersi utile, non gli importava che la cosa gli venisse riconosciuta.

“Non posso prenderti seriamente con la bocca sporca di gelato.” disse solo sorridendo del rossore di Steve, che lo lasciò andare per passarsi una mano sulla bocca, che in realtà non era per nulla sporca. Certo, questo non toglieva che fosse rossa e turgida e una grossa tentazione alla sanità mentale di Tony, ma ora il suo buon umore era un po' ripristinato quindi poteva tornare alle sue preziose invenzioni ancora una volta.

Chissà, forse sarebbe riuscito a fare anche un sonnellino sul divano prima dell'ora di pranzo...


End file.
